roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Godonan/Godonan's Guide to Assaulting the Crane
The crane. It is the most visible structure in the Construction Yard map (Also called Crane) and is the most striking feature and is also the tallest structure accessible by normal means. However, the crane is actually of little strategic value. It is easy to keep suppressed and anyone sniping from it can easily be seen down below. It usually taken simply to camp and see more places to snipe at. It would seem impossible with five people proning and aiming at the crane's ladder, not to mention the possibility of a person in the operator's cabin and one on the end of the jib (The longest arm of the crane) for anyone to attack the crane. Also, bored defenders often peek out and shoot down towards the entrance to the crane. But for those who have rampaged and for those who have failed in defending the crane from attackers knows, it is not that hard to take the crane. Doesn't make it easy though! First of all, the recommended number of people proning next to each other on the crane is three, and four is a bit pushing it, literally. People's limbs are sometimes become exposed and others fly through the walls due to the squeezing. Not only that, players' arms have a tendency to block other people's weapons, and can be seen by rage comments in the chat including "MY TEAMMATE BLOCKED MY SHOTS!" Also, when people die, if they are proning they either crumple, and block more space, or simply flatten out and take up more gun-room. Before attacking the crane, one must address the issue of people on the jib or operator's cabin. The people on the jib (The far end of the crane) is easy enough to deal with, there is no cover from incoming fire from down below. People on the operators cabin, that's a different story. There really is no way to chase them out except with a really good grenade throw, but you are likely to miss and probably warn them of an impending charge. If you are lucky (And the operator cabiner's proning) a leg will stick out. Shoot it. There are three two general attack ways to deal with this, Rush, Peek Over, or Run to Cover. Rush: Simple as it says, not that effective. Basically, you (if you have buddies, even better!) "rush" until you overwhelm the enemy, WWI style, wielding knives, throwing grenades... you get it. Bodies pile up quickly, be sure to not get your gun blocked. Weaknesses? Someone on the jib may shoot back at you. Someone in the operator's cabin busts you. A dude with an M60 mows you down. NOTE: THE FOLLOWING IS NO LONGER POSSIBLE AS YOU CANNOT SHOOT WHILE CLIMBING UP THE LADDER Peek Over: A bit better than rush, less risky, and you don't need to expose much your body. You can still shoot while climbing the ladder, so aim down your sights, and climb up until it BARELY reaches over the platform where they may be camping. If people are proning, EASY HEADSHAWWWT! If people are standing up, shoot them in the nutz. Risk? Most people aim RIGHT AT the top of the ladder. The only thing exposed of you is your head. So any damage means hits to da head. And yeah, jib people and operator cabiners can shoot you. However, if you do this after some other dude tried to rush, there will be bodies. Use them as cover. Run to Cover: The only one that takes care of the jibbers and cabiners. Best done with shotguns, you run with people who are Rushing. While your buddies are getting mowed down, you run sideways into the operator's cabin, and shoot any people in there, easy as you have a shotgun. If your fellow Rushers are gone, the defenders MAY have not noticed you and resume waiting. Now, you wait. If anybody comes, you have to shoot them then come out guns blazing. If not, wait until you see your buddies begin to climb the ladder. The camper's attention is on them, so you come out. They realize you are there, turn to you, then your buddies begin Rushing again, and the campers are confused on who is the bigger threat. Once you've taken control of the crane, check the jib. Chances are, people are sniping from the jib and are at the time oblivious to the attack. Well. You've tried all strategies, and you got mowed down by six M60s, sniped in the back by the dude on the jib, or shot in the head by the operator cabiners. You can still get some revenge. Dude on the jib? They are usually exposed to sniper fire down below. Operator cabin? The cabin is quite small, so if they are proning you can get a shot in the leg (As said before). Campers on the main part? Not much, but you can worry them by firing an M60 into their cover, shaking them and their nerves. Occasionally, a good sniper shot can actually penetrate the walls. If all else, fails, obviously they are no threat to the people down below as they care more about camping than sniping and stuff. Lob grenades. (Grenades have a much larger blast radius now, and basically anyone camping on the main part will get some damage.) Category:Blog posts